The CyberTarot Cards 1: Past, Present, and Future
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book one of 12. When Matt finds a mysterious tarotlike card in his father's Time Capsule, along with photos of Cyberspace taken by his father, Hacker returns for revenge, by kidnapping Matt and Inez's daughter. Can the cards save her?
1. The Flower

**The CyberTarot Cards #1: Past, Present, and Future**

**Summary:**

When Matt was rummaging through his father's old time capsule in his attic, he finds a card. A card in the shape of a long rectangle. The front had a gold diamond within a star, which the star was within a thin ring. Gold lines and diamonds embroidered the card. On the back, was an image of a rose, with glittering raindrops on it's pedals. On the bottom, written on a gold ribbon, read in capital, fancy gold lettering, "The Flower." Book one of 12.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This story has been stuck in my head ever since I was in Grade 5, when I first started writing fan fiction, before I even heard of fan fiction. Anyway, this story takes place in the future. Matt and Jackie are 25, and Inez is 23. Matt and Inez have a daughter named Emily Williams. When Emily is kidnapped, the only thing that can stop Hacker and rescue Emily is the decks of CyberTarot Cards that Matt's parents and godmother left behind. Here's Chapter One: The Flower. Until Chapter Two: Return To Cyberspace, see ya! Please read, review, and enjoy! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: The Flower**

"Daddy! I need help!"

25 year old Matthew Williams ran upstairs to see his four year old daughter, Emily Williams, struggling through ribbons of old cloths found in the attic.

The barnhouse was where Matt grew up. After he married his best friend, they moved in. That was also when his parents died.

"What did you get yourself into this time, Emmy?" Matt laughed, untangling the cloths from Emily.

"A box of cloth fell on me." Emily replied. She had shoulder-length chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and wore round framed glasses. She was now wearing a t-shirt, denim shorts, and runners.

"Helping out with the Garage Sale, aren't ya?" Matt smiled, putting the cloth back into the box.

"Yep!" Emily replied, "Where's mommy?"

"Downstairs, in the kitchen." Matt replied, taking a few boxes down from the stack in the attic, "If she's not there, she's outside, hosting the Garage Sale."

"Meet you downstairs, daddy!" Emily smiled, and ran downstairs.

Matt put down a box, and noticed what was written on it: "Mark's Stuff."

Mark Williams was Matt's father. He recently passed away, followed by his mother. Poor Emily, never knew who her grandparents from her father's side were.

Matt opened it, and found a small tin box. The words "Time Capsule" were engraved in it.

Matt took it out and opened it. Photos of a familiar world were in it. Along with a camera.

Mark was known a photographer. He was famous for that. But, Matt never knew that he took photos of Cyberspace, where Matt, his wife, and Emily's godmother had visited 14 years ago. That's how they all first met.

Finally, Matt spotted the final item. A card in the shape of a tarot card. The front had the background color of a crimson red. A gold diamond was encased inside a gold star, which was incased inside a thin gold ring. The card was bordered with gold lining and diamonds.

When he flipped the card to the back, Matt almost dropped the card. There was a picture of a flower, with sparkling raindrops on it's red pedals. on the bottom, on a silver ribbon, in capital, gold letters, read the words, "The Flower."

Matt dropped the card back into the case, and ran to the open attic window. He called down to his wife, who was outside, selling an item with Emily.

"Inez!" Matt called, "You gotta see this!"

"Excuse me." 23 year old Ineza Garcia excused, "Emily, take care of the customers. I'll be right back! I'm coming, Matt!"

Inez had long chestnut hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. She was currently wearing a yellow tank top, denim shorts, and runners. Her hair was in a formal bun.

Matt met Inez at the top of the attic's staircase.

"What in the world is going on?" Inez asked.

"Inez," Matt said, "Do you remember Cyberspace?"

"Cyberspace?" Inez hissed.

"Just answer my question!" Matt exclaimed.

"Of course, I do!" Inez replied, "That's how we all first met."

"Apparently, so did my dad." Matt replied, leading Inez to the Time Capsule, "Look. These pictures. They're the pictures of the different Cybersites."

Inez snatched the photos from Matt and glanced through each one with shaky hands.

"These are your dad's, right?" Inez asked nervously.

Matt nodded, almost speechless.

"What's this?" Inez asked, placing the photos back into the tin and picking up the tarot card, "It looks like those tarot cards that the fortune tellers use."

"It's something like that." Matt replied, picking up a note that he just found, "Listen to this. 'Dear Matt, these pictures were taken from a place known as Cyberspace. I first met your mother when we were sucked into this area. My dream of being a photographer were still alive back then, and I had my camera with me. I took a few photos, and took the quest to save Cyberspace from Hacker as well. Back then, the only way to defeat him was to use something called _CyberTarot Cards_. Tarot-like cards used in Cyber Battle Modes. The directions for the game is on the back of this note. - "

"Why did you two leave Emily outside?" a voice asked, "Alone?"

The two whirled around to see a african-american woman, with long black hair tied into a ponytail, and wearing a spagetti-strapped black tank top, a denim skirt, and flip flops. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Jacs, check this out!" Inez exclaimed, grabbing the woman by the arm and leading her to the Time Capsule.

The woman was 25 year old Jaclyn Edwards, Emily's godmother, and Matt and Inez's old friend. She also knew about Cyberspace.

Jackie studied the photos. "Isn't this a picture of Tikiville?" she wondered out loud.

"That's the thing." Matt replied, "These aren't our's. They're my dad's. He took these almost 50 years ago!"

"You're kidding, right?" Jackie laughed, hoping it wasn't true.

"Does it look like we're lying to you?" Inez furrowed.

"Okay, this is too weird." Jackie frowned, looking through the photos.

"This is weirder." Matt replied, handing Jackie the CyberTarot Card, "This is something called a CyberTarot Card. My dad used a whole deck of these to defeat Hacker. Same with my mom."

"And your godmother." Inez added, taking out three different boxes. Each of them were engraved with three names. One had Mark's full name engraved in it, the other Matt's mother's, Elizabeth, and the last one, Matt's godmother's, Anna.

"These aren't the decks they used, are they?" Jackie wondered out loud.

Matt opened his fathers, to see one of the cards missing. Matt placed The Flower Card back into the box. "I'd say they are." he replied.

"How many cards are there?" Inez wondered out loud.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Emily screamed from outside.

"Emily!" Inez cried, and rushed down the stairs. The two followed. Matt took the box with his father's name engraved on it with him.

When the three got outside, they saw Emily, being held captive by robotic arms. Familiar ones.

"Buzz and Delete?" the Cybersquad exclaimed.

"That means..." Jackie groaned.

"Missed me, kiddies?" a cold voice suddenly said.

"Hacker!" the Cybersquad exclaimed angrily.

"That's _The_ Hacker, to you!" Hacker snapped.

"Whatever!" Matt retorted, "Just let Emily go!"

"Oh, so you know this girl?" Hacker taunted.

"She's our daughter!" Inez retorted, "Now let her go, or I'll do some real damage!"

"Just tell me where the CyberTarot Cards are, and I'll let her go!" Hacker threatened.

"If you want a battle," Matt challenged, withdrawing the box of his father's cards from his pocket, "You got one!"

"The photographer's CyberTarot Cards?" Hacker exclaimed, "Where did you get those?"

"The photographer was my father, Mark Williams." Matt replied, "Now, are you gonna battle or not! If you're gonna, free my daughter!"

"Don't think I'll let her go so easily!" Hacker cackled, "You'll have to free her yourself!"

Then, a black portal opened, after a CyberTarot Card was thrown into the air by Hacker. The Grim Wreaker appeared, and teleported the villains in, along with Emily.

"Emily!" Inez cried, chasing after the fleeing Grim Wreaker. She was about to jump into the portal, but only ended up landing on the cobblestoned path.

"No!" Jackie cried, "She's gone!"

Matt furrowed, and ran back into the house.

"Matt!" Jackie called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting something!" Matt replied, as he ran to Emily's room. Jackie and Inez closely followed.

Matt rummaged through the red backpack that he gave to Emily, but swore to her not to open it until the right time. He took out a familiar gadget, out of it.

"The Skwak Pad, are you crazy?" Jackie snapped, "Dr. Marbles won't recognize us!"

"He won't." Matt replied, "But Motherboard will."

Matt punched in a code in his Skwak Pad, and a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Motherboard," Matt said.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Motherboard asked.

"We need a portal to Cyberspace." Matt replied, "And a fast one, too. Our daughter's in danger."


	2. Emotional

**Chapter Two: Emotional**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Two: Emotional, features Diana DeGarmo's "Emotional" from her debut album, "Blue Skies." Enjoy and review, guys! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Inez," Matt reassured, "Everything will be alright."

Inez was about to answer, but ended up breaking into tears.

_**Sometimes I get emotional  
**__**Sometimes I do some stupid things  
**__**Sometimes I say what I should just keep inside  
**__**Sometimes I'm sad 'bout everythin'  
**__**Sometimes I'm mad and break some things  
**__**Sorry times ten  
**__**But you just got in the way  
**__**  
Don't give up now runnin' away  
**__**I won't hurt you sometimes I'm just a pain  
**__**And that's the way it is  
**__**That's just the way I am**_

"Everybody ready?" Dr. Marbles' voice came over the speakers of the cybercoupe.

"Ready, doc!" Digit replied.

"Cybercoupe launched!" Dr. Marbles announced, as the cybercoupe was released from Control Central to Cyberspace.

_**Sometimes I feel like cryin'  
**__**Layin' down and dyin'  
**__**That's when I need you  
**__**Laughing's always easy  
**__**But sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
**__**That's when I feel  
**__**Emotional**_

"Inez, calm down..." Matt reassured, as Inez cried in his arms.

"We have to make a stop at Radopolis to pick up Slider." Digit explained, "He promised to help out."

"Okay." Matt replied. Then, he turned his attention back to his sobbing wife. "We're going to find her, Inez. I promise."

_**You say I'm just impossible  
**__**Totally unpredictable  
**__**I'm just a girl  
**__**Get used to it  
**__**No big deal  
**__**You can't change me  
**__**Why would you try?  
**__**I'm no angel  
**__**But I can make you smile  
**__**And that's just the way it is  
**__**That's just the way I am**_

After the cybersquad picked up Slider, their next stop was the Northern Frontier.

When they got there, the battle began.

"Mommy!" Emily called from Delete and Buzz's grasp.

"Let her go, now!" Inez demanded, tears streaking from her eyes.

"Not without a fight!" Hacker retorted.

"Inez, no!" Matt called after her. Too late. Inez ran towards Hacker, and threw a blow so fast, that it was unavoidable.

"Why you little pipsqueak!" Hacker growled.

"Uh oh..." Emily sqeaked.

"What...did...you...just...call...me..." Inez growled in fragments in anger, knowing what Hacker just called her.

"A pipsqueak!" Hacker exclaimed, "A tiny, shrimp! A small fry! Teeny, tiny!"

Inez grabbed Hacker by his leg, and threw him to a far distance, his head stuck in the dirt.

Emily giggled, until...

"Don't laugh at the boss, little girl..." Buzz threatened, causing Emily to tremble with fear.

"Leave her alone!" Inez growled.

While Delete held onto Emily, Inez leaped and landed both feet on Buzz, pushing him to the ground. She then yelled at him, "Die, you stinkin' robot!"

_**Don't give up  
**__**Now runnin' away  
**__**I won't hurt you  
**__**Oh!  
**__**Sometimes I'm just a pain  
**__**And that's just the way it is  
**__**That's just the way I am-----------!**_

"That's not a good example for Emily, isn't it?" 27 year old Slider Metropolis frowned.

Jackie shook her head, as Matt ran over to the two. He pulled Inez away from Buzz - whom was almost squashed as flat as a pancake, saying to her, "Okay, Nezzie. That's enough."

"Matt, this is not a good time for calling me Nezzie." Inez snapped.

"Okay, let's not get too hasty here." Matt frowned, "You're giving a bad example to our daughter."

Inez's expression suddenly switched to calm, when she saw Delete drop Emily on the ground, and run away, taking the squished Buzz with him. Emily just cocked her head in confusion. Then, she giggled.

"Well," Matt shrugged, "At least you set Emily free, without harming the other robot. More like scaring him away."

Inez smiled at her husband as Emily clapped happily.

_**That's when I need you  
**__**Laughin's always easy  
**__**But sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
**__**That's when I feel-------------!  
**__**Oh, yeah!**_

Inez took Emily by the hand and said, "Come on, Emily. Time to go to Control Central."

_**That's when I feel  
**__**Sometimes I get  
**__**Emotional...**_

And with that, the Cybersquad returned to Control Central, not knowing that this was only the beginning of their adventure. And I'm not talking about another installement. More of another chapter... The adventure is only beginning...


	3. The Great Pretender

**Chapter Three: The Great Pretender**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. Valentine's Day is coming, which means sweet Valentine cards, secret admirer notes on lockers, etc, etc. Anywho, let's get it started. Emily is kidnapped...again... and this time, they'll need more than a short temper. The cards will come in great deal here. This chapter features Jon Frederik's "The Great Pretender" from "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie." Don't ask how I know that, I just watched the movie with my sister. What? It was good... and a bit scary... a reminder. It is rated PG. Don't watch it with your baby sister. Anyway, here's Chapter Three: The Great Pretender! I'll see ya guys at Chapter Four: Four to Fourteen. See ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Matt studied The Flower card between two fingers, studying the front and the back.

"This is just too weird..." Matt muttered.

"What's too weird?" Digit asked, plopping down beside Matt on a bench near the window of Control Central.

"This." Matt replied, handing the card to Digit.

Digit accepted it and studied it. "This is a CyberTarot Card."

"I know that." Matt replied, "The strange thing is that it belonged to my dad."

"And why is that strange?" Digit asked.

"Because he went by the name of, say, I dunno..." Matt said, "Mark Williams."

"Mark?" Digit wondered out loud. He turned to Motherboard and asked, "Say, Motherboard, wasn't Mark the photographer that arrived her almost, say, 50 years ago?"

"I think he was." Motherboard replied.

"There you have it!" Digit smiled, "Mark Williams was... uh-oh..."

Digit frowned when he saw Matt's furrowed expression.

"How come you never told me my dad knew Cyberspace?" Matt growled.

"I thought he already told you!" Digit exclaimed.

"DIGIT!" Matt cried. It was so loud that the girls could hear it from the kitchen, and Dr. Marbles and Slider could hear it from the garage.

"Actually, he told me to keep it a secret if any of his kids from the future entered." Digit replied, "I'm sorry!"

Matt sighed. "It's okay. No use for secrets anyway. My parents are dead."

"Mark got too old, hasn't he?" Digit asked.

"Nope." Matt replied, "Got murdered. At work. The killer soon went after my mother. Also at work. What next? Me, then Inez, then Emily and her best friend, Adam?"

"Let's not get too hasty here, shall we?" Digit frowned.

"Fine." Matt frowned, "I just wish Emily got a chance to know her grandparents. It's not fair for her. She only knows Inez's parents."

"That's good enough, isn't it?" Digit asked.

"Not for me." Matt replied, "My brother's no use. He's already married for 20 years and he's 30 years old! He won't even bother coming over. Y'know, he always hated me for some reason. I just don't know what."

"Maybe because you got a good girl?" Digit wondered out loud.

"Didge, Inez was 9 when my brother was 16." Matt frowned, "Seven years apart. Besides, my brother didn't like Inez anyway. And Inez definatly didn't like my brother. He kept on calling her a pipsqueak."

"Don't get started on the reactions!" Digit warned, "I already know from today's experiance."

Matt laughed. "Good one, Didge!" he exclaimed, slapping Digit's back accidently too hard.

"Oof!" Digit got hit and fell forwards onto the ground.

"Whoops." Matt smiled, helping the cybird up, "Sorry, Digit."

"Ah, no biggie." Digit replied, "I can handle it!"

* * *

"That was a pretty loud scream." Jackie commented as the girls worked out something in the kitchen. 

"I can't believe I said yes to his proposal five years ago..." Inez groaned, "He works too hard, both at home and work, he barely gets any sleep, he barely leaves any work for me, and, I dunno. I'm worried about him."

"Which will explain why he's so skinny and looks like he's gonna break any minute!" Jackie exclaimed, "Does he eat?"

"Barely." Inez replied, "Hmm... maybe that's why I married him."

"Girl, the women at work think you're the luckiest married woman alive!" Jackie exclaimed, "You have a great daughter, and you're married to the perfect man. Y'know that the other women's husbands are either too fat, too physique, or just too gross. Your's is perfect. You're married to a busy working farmer. Hey, at least you don't have to make so much meals like the other women at work."

"But I worry too much!" Inez exclaimed, "And... um... he... okay, I didn't tell this to Emily yet but, Matt has-"

"Can't you keep it down?" Digit cried, as he and Matt entered the kitchen.

"I can't help it!" Matt cried, "One minute I see Emily outside the window, and the next, she's gone!"

"GONE?" Inez screamed, leaping from her seat, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She disappeared." Matt replied. Suddenly, his vision blurred, and he had a huge headache. He groaned in pain and tried to keep himself up by leaning at the doorway.

"Matt?" Inez panicked, "Matt! Matt, can you hear me?"

"Pull yourself together!" Digit cried, shaking Matt by the shoulders.

"I... can't..." Matt mustered out through his weakness. Soon, he collapsed to the ground, his world swirling in his mind.

"Matt!" Inez screamed, and fell to her husband's aid, "C'mon, honey, wake up! Please!"

Matt groaned, and opened his weak eyes. Some of his vision returned, but it was still fuzzy.

"C'mon, Matt!" Inez begged, her hands on Matt's cheeks, "Focus! Focus, please!"

Finally, Matt's vision returned to normal, but he was still weak.

"Good thing is that I can see..." Matt replied weakly. He was exhausted.

"Thank God!" Inez sighed in relief, and hugged Matt tightly.

"Ow!" Matt cried, "Inez!"

"Oh, sorry!" Inez frowned.

"What happened back there?" Jackie asked, as Dr. Marbles and Slider rushed in.

"What happened?" Slider asked.

"Ask them!" Jackie exclaimed, motioning her hand at Matt and Inez.

"You guys, what happened?" Slider asked.

"Matt just had another panic attack, it's been happening so much lately." Inez frowned, "Lately, it was when Emily suddenly - oh no."

"Emily!" Matt exclaimed, and shot up to his feet, only to fall forwards again.

"Matt..." Inez frowned, helping her husband up, "Please, be more careful. You just had a panic attack."

"Alright, I'll remember." Matt replied, and ran towards the main Control Room.

"Matt!" Inez cried, "I said be careful! As in don't run!"

Matt didn't listen, "Motherboard! Open a portal to the Northern Frontier! It's time I settled this with Hacker."

"If you're thinking about a duel, don't even think about it!" Inez cried as a portal appeared beside them.

"It's worth a shot." Matt replied. He gave Inez a short kiss and said, "Wish me luck." And with that, he leaped into the portal, just before it closed.

_**Do you wander through this life?  
**__**Like a child without a care?  
**__**Do you fear the things you love?  
**__**Do you seek the things you fear?  
**__**And when the world comes crashing down  
**__**Did you just smile and say**_

Inez just stood there for a few moments, her eyes closed, holding back tears. Finally, she opened them, just as Jackie, Slider, and Digit entered the room, "Motherboard. I wish to follow Matt to the Northern Frontier."

_**I am the great pretender  
**__**Oh, yeah  
**__**Willing to dream forever  
**__**Oh, I'll just float away and let the waves keep pullin' me in  
**__**I'll just hang out here and watch the world pass over my head  
**__**Because I'll still believe in  
**__**All of the things you said  
**__**Oh, all of the things you said**_

Matt landed in the Northern Frontier from the portal that appeared in the sky.

"I just knew it!" Hacker cried, "I knew you were going to give up!"

"Daddy! Don't listen to him!" Emily cried.

"I'm not here to give up, Hacker." Matt replied, retrieving the box of cards from his handbag, "I'm here to challenge you to a battle! Cyber Battle Mode!"

_**Why you searchin' for the truth  
**__**When all you come across is lies?  
**__**Someone sabatoged your room  
**__**With all the answers in disguise  
**__**And when the world comes crashin' down  
**__**Do you just smile and say**_

With the words said, holographic panel boards appeared, and the cards flew out of the box and piled into a neat deck on one of the panels. Six cards flew out from the top of the deck and into Matt's hands.

A panel board appeared for Hacker, but he had to place his deck on a panel by hand and pick up six cards by hands.

_**I am the great pretender  
**__**Oh, yeah  
**__**Willing to dream forever  
**__**Oh, I'll just float away and let the waves keep pullin' me in  
**__**I'll just stay out here and watch the world pass over my head  
**__**Because I'll still believe in  
**__**All of the things you said------------  
**__**Oh, yeah**_

"Matt! Stop!"

Matt looked up at the sky to see another portal form. This time, Inez, Jackie, Slider, and Digit jumped out from it.

"Inez?" Matt cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't start the battle! Please!" Inez cried.

_**Why  
**__**Do I  
**__**Try?  
**__**Whoa, why  
**__**Do I  
**__**Try?  
**__**Yeah, why  
**__**Do I  
**__**Try?**_

"It's too late, I already did." Matt replied.

_**Ooh, I am the great pretender  
**__**Oh, yeah  
**__**Willing to dream forever  
**__**Whoa, right now I said  
**__**I am the great  
**__**I am the great  
**__**I am the great pretender  
**__**And oh, I'll just float away and let the waves keep pullin' me in  
**__**I'll just stay out here and watch the world pass over my head  
**__**Because I'll still believe in  
**__**All of the things you said, said, said  
**__**Whoa, right now, I said**_

_**I am the great pretender  
**__**Hey, y'know that  
**__**I am the great pretender  
**__**And y'know what I'm sayin' is  
**__**I'll still believe in  
**__**All of the things you said...**_

_**Oh, all of the things you said**_

"No, Matt!" Inez screamed.

"It's a trap!" Slider cried.

Just as the words were spoken, the battlefield was isolated by a blue dome made from blue cyberdata, and cuffs trapped Matt onto the battlefield stadium.

"What in the-?" Matt cried.

"Ha ha!" Hacker cackled, "You're trapped! And the only way you can get out, is to win the duel!"


End file.
